


I didn't make a mistake (Just a happy accident)

by jensooffs



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensooffs/pseuds/jensooffs
Summary: In which Jennie attends a college theme party and leaves with the wrong person, mistaking the person disguised as green plastic soldier for her boyfriend.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	I didn't make a mistake (Just a happy accident)

The deafening sound of the boombox playing some old school track and the swerving of bodies on the floor filled the spacious flat. Jennie stepped carefully ahead with her boyfriend who held her back possessively.

“Just because it’s a theme party doesn’t mean you have to show your body off to the whole world like that.” 

Her boyfriend noted so casually, yet it left a pang in Jennie’s chest. 

The theme was heroes and villains.

Jennie was dressed with a red body suit on which ‘evil’ was written in black letters. She had red boots to go with it as well as small horns. Sure her thighs were partly exposed but she didn’t understand why Jongin made such a big deal about it. He refused to wear matching costumes after all.

“I’m going to use the bathroom.” He said and let go of her.

“Can you bring us some punch when you return?” She requested.

“Okay.” 

The brunette looked at the distancing back of her boyfriend disguised as Bucket o' Soldier from Toy Story. Only his eyes were visible, everything else was covered in green.

She sighed and headed to her friends, greeting them and having some small talk. Jongin took his time in bringing them punch, giving Jennie too much time to waste so she drank a few shots and played games with her friends. After what felt like two hours she decided to look for him. He wasn’t responding his phone calls or messages. She managed to move through the bodies and find the green soldier in the crowd. It was a horrifying sight that unfortunately was familiar to her.

“You have some nerve you jerk!“ Jennie snatched the wrist of the soldier who was making out with a random woman. 

The person in the costume turned confused to the mad brunette before they pulled their face mask upwards to cover their lips since they were pulled away from the girl who was devouring their lips. 

“You said you have no girlfriend!“ The girl scoffed at the green soldier and walked away annoyed that her time was wasted.

He won’t be having a girlfriend for much longer, Jennie thought.

“Forgot how to speak?“ The angered girl rolled her eyes and dragged the soldier harshly away. They seemed too baffled to react.

She pulled the soldier all the way upstairs to a vacant room and locked the door.

She had enough.

“I should dump your serial cheating ass I really should!“ The angry cat-eyed girl spoke, holding the soldier‘s hand in a death grip.

“You always say you will stop, so why won‘t you!?“ Tears pricked her eyes and her voice cracked. “Am I not good enough for loyalty..?! Answer me damn it!“

The soldier pulled their green facial mask partly down. “Hey, I‘m sure you deserve all the respect people can give y—”

“Then why won‘t you respect me!?“ 

At this point Jennie was tipsy and maybe more than that, regarding whatever was put into the drinks.

She didn‘t even pay much attention to the way his voice sounded different. She was too angry, drunk and emotional to be perceptive.

“I do—”

“You don‘t! You think it‘s funny to humiliate me!“

“Of course n—”

“Don‘t deny it, I can tell…!“ She sniffed, placing her face in her palms.

“There, there..“ The soldier pulled the sobbing girl in a tight embrace.

That was the warmth and comfort Jennie desperately needed. The arms held her too tenderly as one hand rubbed her back.

At this point all she wanted is for the pain to vanish. So she did something she might regret later. She wrapped her arms around the costumed person‘s neck and pulled them in for a kiss. The soldier was caught off guard and froze to the contact. That didn‘t make Jennie stop. It only made her work harder to receive a response. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss. 

Eventually the soldier gave in and held Jennie‘s hips because the brunette seemed adamant on not breathing and pushing them further to the back until they hit the mattress and fell on the bed. His body was different. Jennie roamed over it with her hands and mouth. The lips much more luscious and sweeter, the body softer, the arms beyond gentle.

Whatever caused this change, Jennie liked it.

The soldier was about to open their mouth when Jennie pulled back to catch much needed air but they were silenced once Jennie‘s head dropped on their chest. Little snores escaped her mouth.

*********

The scorching light of the sun rested right at the upper part of Jennie’s head. The warmth glared down Jennie’s face until she was forced to wake up. Other than the annoying light she was feeling more comfortable than ever. Her hands were draped over something squishy, maybe a body pillow, and her head was burrowed in two soft balls.

She didn‘t want to open her eyes or move. She lied there a few more minutes before her position dawned on her. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She pulled back her head and saw a raven haired girl in a green soldier costume.

Oh. Shit.

Did Jennie sleep with her? Did she cheat on Jongin? She tried to detach herself from the girl but the other felt the motion and stirred. Jennie wanted the ground to swallow her whole when the beautiful girl opened her eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning.“ She grinned. "How‘s your head?“

Jennie frowned. It actually hurt like it was being pierced in two.

"Not good? Wait here, I‘ll get you some water.“ The girl stepped out of the bed.

"W-Wait!“ Jennie tugged on her green outfit. "Did we— W-Who are you?“

"I‘m the one who hosted the party you attended,“ The girl explained.

So it was her house.

That means she must be Kim Jisoo. She always hosts the biggest parties on the campus and welcomes everyone to attend from their university.

"And yes we did.“ 

Jennie felt her head throb, the embarrassment was too much. Her face burned impossibly hot. 

"R-R-Really...!? But I have a boyfriend!“ Jennie choked out. Her throat was beyond dry.

"I think you need water.“ The girl gave her head one light pat that Jennie could barely feel. "We can talk afterwards.“

Before Jennie could argue she was already at the doorstep and left. The alarmed brunette reached for her pocket and pulled her phone out.

**_12 unread messages_ **

**_Jongin oppa:_ ** _Did you go home without me babe?_

**_Jongin oppa:_ ** _I’m horny_

**_Lili:_ ** _Where are youuuu_

**_Rosie:_ ** _You are missing out on everything! Chanyeol and Lisa just painted rainbows on the car of Professor Song!_

**_Hyun:_** _Jennie you might not want to hear this but_ _Jongin just made out with that blonde catwoman. That was the second woman this WEEK. You better dump him this time._

Jennie rubbed her temples and stopped reading the private messages. That pretty much already told her everything she had missed. 

“I didn‘t know whether you like carbonated water, non-carbonated or with lemon, so I brought everything.“ The girl returned. She wasn‘t wearing her soldier costume anymore, only sweatpants and a shirt.

Jennie went for the carbonated water that the girl was carrying on a tray. The other two glasses were placed on the bedside table with the tray. The liquid refreshed Jennie‘s throat. She felt like she could speak again in coherent sentences.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember much…” Jennie admitted as she returned the empty glass on the table. “Can you tell me what happened…?” She was almost too shy to ask.

A big fat grin was carved on the girl’s face, she bit her bottom lip to stifle a laugh before she looked at Jennie with a straight face. 

“You stopped me from making out with a hot girl, you screamed at me accusing me of being a serial cheater, then you dragged me in my bedroom and started crying.”

The younger didn’t know she could feel more embarrassed than she already did but here she was. Her mouth was open with words to say but her tongue was tied. The red colour stretched from her face to her neck.

“Oh my god I’m so ashamed…” Jennie covered her face with her palms.

“Hey, you didn’t hear my favourite part yet,” The raven haired girl didn’t hide her grin anymore and tugged on Jennie’s hands to pull them apart. “You kissed my lips as if they were the sweetest fruit and before it could go further you fell asleep on my chest.”

“S-So we didn’t do…?” The brunette was relieved she didn’t cheat. Although she can’t deny the attraction she felt for this girl. 

Even the thoughts of revenging herself on Jongin with her crossed her mind, but Jennie was not that type of person. She doesn’t use other people for her own grudges. 

“No.” Jisoo shook her head. “Unless you want to…?” The words rolled from her tongue and she saw the sheepish and shocked expression on Jennie’s face. “Just joking.” She added to remove the awkwardness she created.

Jennie lowered her head and pulled the blanket to cover her thighs. Sadness was still evident in her body. Her stomach churned in anguish and the tears welled in her eyes.

“I was just joking.” Jisoo repeated. “It wasn’t even funny at all. I’m sorry, I’m stupid. Don’t be sad.”

Jennie wasn’t saddened because of what Jisoo said nor because of what she had done with Jisoo but because of the pain that resurfaced freshly in her mind. 

“I’m sorry..” Jisoo said once more and slowly brought Jennie into her arms as she noticed a tear slip from her eyes. “It’s okay…” She rubbed her back and that pushed memories through Jennie’s head. The way she held her yesterday and comforted her gently.

“Do you need anything? Clothes? Breakfast? Painkillers? I can drive you home as well.” Jisoo cooed, squeezing the younger in her arms.

Jennie shook her head, wiping the tears away. A sniff escaped her mouth.

“I’m sorry, really.” Jisoo didn’t stop apologising. “Did I make you uncomfortable? Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone what happened. Your boyfriend won’t find out.”

Jennie bit her bottom lip to restrain a sob. “I-I don’t care about him…”

She really doesn’t care anymore. She was only worried about being the one thing she loathes. If she can believe what Joohyun said (which she does) then it means Jongin cheated on her _again_ after Jennie mistakingly confronted Jisoo. 

Realisation hit Jisoo. “Did he cheat on you often? Is that why you were mad at me? Because you thought I was him?”

Jennie couldn’t respond about this further. She didn’t want to think about him. Tiredness dreaded her whole.

Jisoo didn’t ask more. It was only when Jennie’s stomach growled that they pulled apart shyly. The elder offered her to make breakfast but Jennie didn’t want to overstep this uninvited visit.

“If you don’t allow me to make you breakfast, we will go to the donut shop nearby.”

Jennie’s mouth watered at the word donut. She loved them very much. The other must have thought Jennie wasn’t subtle about the liking crossing her face.

“Come on, you can wear one of my hoodies and pants.” Jisoo suggested.

That girl was too friendly but Jennie expected nothing less from Kim Jisoo, after all the stories she has heard about her. How she buys milk for stray cats and bread for homeless everyday, how she helps other students with their studies for free and how she reads books to the elderly in the nursing home.

Jennie believes Jisoo should have dressed up as an angel instead. It would have been more fitting for her.

“I don’t want to be a bother..” Jennie muttered.

“You are not.” Jisoo waved her hands through the air. “I wanted to buy donuts anyway and I have some hoodies that don’t look good on me. I think they will be used much more efficient with you as owner.”

Jennie doesn’t believe there is anything Jisoo doesn’t look good in. There had to be much effort involved to make her appear like anything other than absolutely stunning.

Jisoo placed the clothes on the bed. “I‘m waiting in the living room. The bathroom is the door to the left, feel free to use it.“ She explained before she gave Jennie privacy.

She took her up on the offer and stripped out of her costume. Soon she realised her horns were already removed and were laid on the cupboard. Jisoo‘s bedroom was big and plain. Nothing special to see except for the huge fluffy bed and the plenty stuffed toys on the cupboard.

She dressed up, entered the bathroom and washed her face before she walked downstairs to the living room. The aftermath of the party was visible. It was a complete wreck.

“I‘ll help you clean up.“ Jennie said softly, glancing at who Jisoo sat on the couch that was upside down.

“Oh that‘s nice of you but I call cleaners over for that.“ She informed her. “I appreciate the offer though.“

Jennie nodded sheepishly. Jisoo stood up and guided her out. They strolled side by side on the sidewalk, heading towards Dunkin’ Donuts. The brunette kept rubbing her arms with her palms. 

“Cold?“ Jisoo frowned. She should have given Jennie something warmer to wear. “Do you want my jacket?“

“No it‘s fine. We are almost there anyway and I do like the refreshing breeze.“ Jennie smiled and swang her arms around to dispel Jisoo‘s doubts.

They stepped to the light colored building. ‘Dunkin‘ was written in orange on the top. Jisoo held the door open for Jennie and waited until she entered before she followed her into the warm shop. They went to the digital menu board as Jisoo opened her phone to order food with the app. Jisoo ordered herself a Toast Grilled Cheese Sandwich, an Iced Tea and a Chocolate Donut. That’s her ‘usual‘ that is already saved on her phone.

Afterwards she turned to Jennie. “What do you like?“

“A donut with strawberry and vanilla frosting.“ Jennie responded because she was suddenly craving it after seeing the picture.

Jisoo nodded and tapped the screen. “What else?“

“Hm, I love sandwiches.“

“A classic?“ 

“Sounds good.“

So Jisoo ordered a Classic Sandwich served with egg and cheese. “Now as for brewery.“ 

Jennie was a picky eater, that‘s why she usually takes long in choosing but she didn't want to make Jisoo wait and said the first things that came to her mind.

“A small Iced Tea would do.“

“What flavour?“ Jisoo inquired patiently .

Jennie pondered. What flavour indeed. Maybe sweetened, then again it might be too much cause the donut is already sweet. Unsweetened tastes too plain for her though, so she needs a fruit. Raspberry? greenberry? Maybe pe—

“How about peach?“ Jisoo suggested. It‘s also the flavour she chose.

Jennie flinched. Is Jisoo a mind reader.

_‘Blink if you can hear this‘_ Jennie thought loudly and looked at Jisoo who wasn‘t blinking, only looking at her with warm eyes.

“Jennie?“

“Yes I like peach—” Suddenly Jennie stared at Jisoo who ordered the last drink. “Wait… How do you know my name? I never told you, did I?“ Is she really a mind reader?

“You didn‘t have to tell me. I know your name because you actively lead like every campaign in the campus.“ Jisoo explained as though it was weirder to not know her name. “I‘m Jisoo by the way.“

“I know.“ Jennie chuckled. So Jisoo did know her. At least a little.

They waited until the order arrived in the pick up area, gathered it and went back to sit in a booth. Jisoo already paid because her bank informations are saved since she uses the app often. Jennie still insisted to pull her purse out and at least repay her share but Jisoo just smiled and waved her hands in the air, assuring her it‘s no big deal.

“Why the green soldier?“ Jennie asked curiously.

“I saw the costume in a shop and love their policy of not letting any man behind.“ Jisoo took a bite of her sandwich. It was hot so she drank iced tea immediately. “What about you?“

“It was something I chose to wear last minute,“ Jennie grabbed her sandwich and slowly ate it. “I wanted matching costumes with my boyfriend but he said that‘s cringy.“

“It‘s cute.“ Jisoo disagreed. “And if he can‘t get over himself to do that for you it‘s his loss.“

Jennie nodded, touched by Jisoo‘s words. “I adore matching items. We can be apart but the shared items will remind us of each other and that we belong together.“

“Like couple rings?“ Jisoo took another sip.

“Yeah, I wanted to make some together but he didn‘t want that either.“ Jennie sighed, finishing the sandwich and going for the fruity donut next.

“What about what you want?” Jisoo’s question hit Jennie right in her gut. “I know a place where you can carve your own rings.“ She exclaimed, watching Jennie‘s eyes glow up in delight. “If he doesn‘t want to do that with you, I‘d totally go with you.“

“Would you?“ Jennie‘s lips twitched, threatening to stretch into a wide smile.

“Yup.“ Jisoo cleaned the corners of her mouth with a tissue. “Although I need to give you heads up. I‘m bad at DIY things.“

“That‘s okay because I‘m good at DIY things. We can help each other.“ Jennie drank her peach flavoured beverage.

They had a pleasant chat and Jennie felt a lot better than yesterday and this morning put together. Her mood was lifted. They decided to call it a day and take some coffee with them to survive their next lectures. Jennie waited at their table while Jisoo bought coffee at the counter.

Soon someone slipped into her booth and no, it wasn’t the one she was waiting for her.

It was her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who had a red face due to anger and looked seriously worked up.

“Jongin?” Jennie uttered, lost for words.

“Why did you leave without me?” Jongin frowned. “You didn’t respond to my messages.”

“You didn’t respond to mine either,” Jennie narrowed her eyes. “Besides I have nothing to say to you after you cheated on me yet again.”

“Our lips barely even touched if you are talking about that blonde.” Jongin rolled his eyes. “If you hadn’t left me I wouldn’t have needed her in the first place, so.”

“I’m not your vibrator.” Jennie stated offended that this was the only reason he searched for her.

“Clearly.” Jongin mocked. “Can you believe Sehun had to tell me he saw you with Kim Jisoo?” He clicked his tongue and folded his arms. “Did you flash her and spent the night in her apartment? I knew you went out there far too slutty for you own good.”

Excuse you? Jennie couldn’t believe what she just heard. He out of all cheaters had the audacity to call her a slut??

“Those are not even your clothes right? I never thought you were a whore but I guess my judgement of people is just that bad.“ He mocked, knowing Jennie doesn‘t wear so thin clothes in the morning. She likes it warmer.

That kind of hurt. No matter whom it comes from and even if she knows it‘s not true, some words don‘t fail to cut your heart like a razor.

“It’s over between us.” He clenched his jaw like he hasn‘t said enough yet. “I assumed you had class but you left me while you fucked a stranger and then you ask why I sleep with others. You are not worth the trouble.”

“Sorry for the wait!” Jisoo walked over to Jennie’s side and handed her a coffee mug, sending a subtle glare towards Jongin before she looked lovingly at Jennie. “Let’s go baby.” She dropped her right arm around Jennie’s shoulder and pulled her up to her feet to plant a quick kiss on her cheek. Thereafter she dragged the perplexed woman out of the shop.

Jongin sat there watching them leave with a gaping mouth. He clenched his fists and was clearly upset about the situation.

But Jennie didn‘t care. She wasn‘t playing any more attention to him. It was taken away effortlessly. Her focus was on her cheek. It burned like crazy. 

If there was any way to describe Jisoo’s heart shaped lips then Jennie were to say, warm like a pleasant sunny day, soft like a pillow and the tiny pressure heavy with affection.

“Man his masculinity was really hurt huh?” Jisoo scoffed in dismay. “Your boyfr-- ex” She corrected herself, inadvertently confirming that she did listen to their conversation. “--Is a fucking prick.“ She stated seriously.

“I know.“ Jennie mumbled. Everyone tells her so and she agrees with them. This was the last straw. She will not defend him again.

If he hadn’t ended it, she would have. Whenever she was close to breaking up with him, he came begging back and promised to change. This was the first time he didn’t even try putting on a facade.

“Then why were you with him?“ Jisoo raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

Jennie shrugged. “We used to get along.“

“But you don’t anymore.“ Jisoo reminded.

“I guess..“ Jennie lowered her head in shame.

“How about you date the other green soldier?“ Jisoo suggested like she wasn‘t pertaining to herself.

Jennie‘s whipped her head fast to Jisoo. “Are you asking me to date you?“

“Yes?“ Jisoo responded unapologetic, yet had a questioning tone as to not be too full of herself. “Well, I mean, not fully dating yet but more like giving each other a try? I could need a Dunkin‘ Donuts breakfast buddy.“

It was just an idea that popped up in her head. And she happened to think it was one of her better ideas that deserved to be spoken.

“I can treat you better than he did.” She additionally promised.

Jennie felt her heart flutter in her chest, the cute girl wants to date her? It was a ridiculous proposal… or was it? She examined Jisoo‘s face to ensure it was no joke.

“Really…?“ Jennie asked skeptical.

“Yes.“ Jisoo said this time more confidently.

Jennie stopped in her tracks and cupped Jisoo‘s cheeks. “Do you even like me?“

“I think you are very adorable and I will learn to like you in no time.“ Jisoo answered sincerely. “Besides I can not get your lips on my lips out of my mind.“

Jennie‘s face turned crimson red. Flames were smoking out of her ears. Neither could she shrug off the instant connection and attraction they shared.

“You don’t even know me.”

“That’s a problem we can change. I want to like you.” Jisoo grinned endearingly.

“Mhm,“ Jennie hummed as she contemplated. “Maybe I want you to like me too..“

“Do you?“ Jisoo smiled and leaned closer, causing Jennie to tighten her hold on her cheeks.

“I think so. Yes.” The brunette nodded and closed the distance.

Screw it, this is the superior green plastic soldier anyway.


End file.
